Christmas Shoes
by BlackHawk13
Summary: Ron and Hermione hear a certain Muggle song on the radio while Christmas shopping...


**A/N: **Personally, I think this story is rather stupid. I'm not even sure why I'm bothering to post it, other than the fact that it was nagging me to write it, and I usually write the stuff that's bouncing around in my head, just to get it out of there so I can concentrate on stories I actually WANT to write.

The title for this fic comes from the song "Christmas Shoes" which I absolutely hate. I don't like songs in which children are hurt or saddened (I'm an old softy), and this song is about a poor little boy whose momma dies on Christmas. HOWEVER, that's not why I hate the song. The story in the song is told from the point-of-view of some self-centered a$$hole standing in line at the local Wal-Mart (no, Wal-Mart is not named in the song, but I'm imagining it's a Wal-Mart and this is my rant, so play along) getting annoyed that he's got to be bothered standing in line and waiting in order to by Christmas gifts. I know he's a self-centered a$$hole, because after the kid doesn't have enough money to buy his momma some pretty Christmas shoes so she'll smile before she dies, he buys the shoes for the kid. Yes, I know, that SOUNDS pretty selfless...until you hear the next words out of his mouth. _"I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me...What Christmas is all about..."_ He thinks God sent this kid to him...he think God KILLED this boy's momma just so HE could remember what Christmas is about. That's like saying God sent the fatal car-crash you passed on the highway to remind you to buckle your seatbelt.

I don't expect everyone...or anyone...to share my views on the song. In the following story, though, Ron does...at least at first. Read it and feel free to let me know just how bad it was.

**DISCLAIMER: **JKR owns Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and the Burrow. Not sure who owns the copyright to thesong "Christmas Shoes", but I know it was performed by Newsong and by Bob Carlysyle.

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Shoes**

December 18, 2002  
(One week 'til Christmas)

_"…I want her to look beautiful if Momma sees Jesus tonight."_

Ron snorted derisively as the final refrain of the song died away and another, more upbeat Muggle Christmas song came over the car-radio. The sound of sniffling to his left drew Ron's attention away from the road.

"Are you crying, Hermione?" Ron asked concerned.

"N-no," Hermione lied, looking out her window, keeping her face turned away from Ron.

"Please tell me you're not crying over that stupid song!" Ron laughed.

"It's a beautiful song, Ron," Hermione said in a choked voice, "And it's so sad…that little boy's mum dies on Christmas, and all he wants is to get her a nice pair of shoes to make her smile before she dies."

Hermione's voice was little more than a squeak as she finished speaking. Ron shook his head incredulously at her antics.

"That song is _horrible_, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, "It's about a poncey git who thinks God killed that poor little kid's mum to teach _him_ the meaning of Christmas!"

"It is not!" Hermione said, unable to believe Ron could possibly think that.

"It is so!" Ron shot back, "The bloke even says he knew God had sent that kid to remind him what Christmas was all about! How full of himself can he get?! If God sent that boy with his dying mum to teach him the meaning of Christmas, that bloke owes him more than a shiny pair of shoes…he owes him an apology and a new mum!"

"Ron! How can you be so heartless?" she exclaimed, "Doesn't that song reach you?"

"All that song does is annoy me," he said flatly.

"What if it was your mum?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at her confused.

"What if, God forbid, that little boy was you, and your mum was sick on Christmas," Hermione said, looking at him, her tears forgotten in favor of bickering with her husband, "I know both your parents did without in order to make Christmas for you and your siblings as nice as possible. Wouldn't you want to do something nice for your mum…something to make her smile one last time if she was dying?"

Ron stopped the car and looked agog at Hermione. She started to grow concerned when she saw the first tear slide down his cheek.

"Ron…?"

* * *

December 25, 2002  
(Christmas)

The Burrow, as usual, was packed to the gills with Weasleys…both of the redheaded variety and of the by-marriage variety. It was a typical Christmas full of gift-giving chaos, made only more chaotic by the presence of two-and-a-half-year-old Victoire…Bill and Fleur's daughter…the very first Weasley grandchild.

However, the little girl wasn't the only one with an over-abundance of packages this year, and judging by the confused look on Molly Weasley's face, she hadn't expected her children…or, more specifically, one of her children…to over-indulge in presents for her.

"Ronald, dear," Molly said as she opened the final package to her from Ron, "These are all so lovely."

"Thanks, Mum…you deserve them," Ron said, giving his mother a bright smile and shooting his wife a significant look. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and went back to playing with Victoire.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, dear," Molly went on, choosing her words carefully since Ron could be very temperamental, "But what am I supposed to do with then pairs of Muggle shoes?"

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, pretty stupid, right? Ah well, they can't all be gems...but at least it's out of my head now and I can concentrate on other things.

Oh, and before I sign off, I want to wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas (provided Christmas is what you celebrate...if not...well...then just insert whatever the name of your winter holiday of choice happens to be...and have a happy one!)!!!

~Ho-Ho-Hawk~


End file.
